villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicolaus Lehman
Nicolaus Lehman is the main antagonist of the 2001 Swedish action film Executive Protection, which is part of the 1999 Johan Falk crime series. He is an extremely experienced and wealthy businessman who has worked at many different jobs, but has since became more and more corrupt, making matters even worse is the fact that he is working at a German security company, much like the protagonists, thus making him know what to do in order to not get caught. He was portrayed by Cristoph M. Ohrt. Biography Sven Persson, a good friend of Johan Falk and an incredibly wealthy businessman, is being harassed by a group of petty gangsters, but it gets more serious as time goes by. It goes so far that Sven has too ask for someone to help him with getting the criminals out of his life, and he person he asks is Nicolaus. Nicolaus gives him a high price, and Sven thinks for a while if it's truly worth it, but then decides that it is. Sven wants Nicolaus to come at the same time as the criminals, which is usually at night, and negotiate with them. Instead, Nicolaus kills all five of them for fun, which shocks Sven, and Sven refuses to pay Nicolaus, due to not following the plan, and killing the gangsters would just make matters worse. Nicolaus demands Sven to pay him, and starts stalking Sven, intending to kill him. At the middle of the film, Nicolaus orders his henchmen to sneak into Sven's house while his wife Jeanette and his daughter are home alone. They prepare to kill them, and terrorize them before doing so. However, Johan Falk and the security company he works on sees this, and eventually sneak into the house in order to stop the attack. The mooks eventually leave the house, with both Jeanette and her daughter undamaged. However, Nicolaus is now a threat to them, and clearly wants to kill the family. At the same time, Nicolaus kills Mårtensson, the beloved leader of the security company Johan Falk is working for. Nicolaus returns at the climax, where he locks a bomb on Jeanette, and forces Sven to transfer money to him. Sven eventually does this, but Nicolaus doesn't stop the bomb. The time is running out, and the protagonists need to find Nicolaus and start threatening him to give them the code. Johan Falk finds Nicolaus after a while, and instantly throws him on the ground, telling him to say the code. Nicolaus doesn't know the code, and says that his associate is the only one who knows the code. Being a coward, Nicolaus calls his associate and demands the code, but doesn't actually obtain it. However, just as Falk is walking away and is trying to find Nicolaus' associate, he sees the associate just behind him. Falk threatens to kill him, so he drops the gun and starts helping. His associate manages to take the bomb off just in time, but while he is doing so, Falk is preparing to kill Nicolaus. Nicolaus tells him that he's a "man of honor", and that killing him won't help anybody. If Falk kills him, the bomb will go off anyway, so he is forced to let him go. However, Nicolaus' henchmen come and start attempting to kill Falk and his crew, while Nicolaus can just walk away. Nicolaus seems to have gotten away with everything, and is having a dinner with his family. He tells them that he has to go out and do some "business", but while he's out, Pernilla, a member of Mårtensson's group, comes and kills him once and for all. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Saboteurs Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Murderer